


Hated by Life (songfic)

by RoughGem



Series: Song Fics [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: ENDLESS SADNESS, Illnesses, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Sadness, how can one song hit you so hard in the feels?, must protect from their cruel world, poor babies, pregame personalities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-06-12 21:44:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15349407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoughGem/pseuds/RoughGem
Summary: "We who thoughtlessly say we want to die, and look at life carelessly, are hated by it"A song about those who participated in the killing game.Songfic.Spoilers for game ending. You have been warned.





	Hated by Life (songfic)

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at a song fic. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Clarification of the lyrics are found in the videos.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Hates by Life Itself (songfic)

 

Kaede stared at her pregame counterpart, a dead look in her eyes as she held the form to sign up for the killing game. Kaede shouted.  
  
_“Don’t say you want to die.  
Live on without giving up!” _

 

Her pregame self just stared at her with that same blank stare.

  
_“How foolish it is to say songs with lyrics like that are correct.”_

 

Kokichi could only stare in shock as his pregame self signed the forms while crying, but spoke out in a tone that sounded so broken.  
  
_“In truth, I couldn’t care a bit if I died, but I’d be pretty sad if the people around me did.”_

 

the pregame just scoffed while wiping their tear stained eyes.

  
_“I suppose it’s some kind of ego; that goes “because I just wouldn’t like it.”_

Tenko looked at herself as she walked toward the train station. Forms folded tightly in their hands. Despite her tears, she still gave money to an old couple. For no reason, a person grabbed her injured arm and yanked it. Causing her to yelp in pain. She just gripped the paper tighter.

  
_Not caring if strangers live or not,_

_And hating someone else_

_just seems like some kind of fashion now_

_But “Live peacefully” nevertheless?_

_What a wonderful thing that would be indeed..._

Kaito tried running, tried to hit his own self. How was it that he was this cruel? Did he really not care at all? All he could do was watch helplessly as his pregame mug someone.

  
_On the other side of the screen, someone dies_  
_Lamenting that someone else sings_  
_Influenced by that, a young boy_  
_Ran off carrying a knife._

 

Ryoma and Kirumi stood next to each other as their pregames stood under an overhang to avoid the rain. Ryoma’s pregame was smoking a cigarette as he sadly looked at Kirumi's, who was rubbing her wrists for they were bruised and her clothes were torn, tears flowing down her cheeks. No words were need to know what had happened to her. Both of them clenching the papers in their hands.  
  
_We are hated by life itself.  
Pushing values and ego, as always, _

_so very simply we broadcast songs about_

_wanting to kill somebody else over radio waves._

_We are hated by life itself._

 

_We who thoughtlessly say we want to die_

_And look at life carelessly, are hated by it._

Korekiyo stood outside his house and saw his pregame self with a mask not hiding the tears running down his face. He held forms as he ran off, he was covered in bruises and empty medicine bottles littered the floor inside, and as he ran away. A trail of brown and orange bottles followed him.

  
_I’ve got no money, and so throughout the day again, I sing songs of praise to indolence_

_Still without grasping the meaning of life, I come to an epiphany that it’s pointless and take a breath._

_Are these wounds really ok to be expressed with words like “I’m lonely”_

_Carrying nothing but such obstinacy, today again I sleep alone on my bed._

 

Pregame Gonta just sat in the alley way as small cats ran to avoid the rain. All he could do was just wait till it cleared. He was covered in blood though. He had taken the money from a person after beating them. They barely had enough for a decent meal. They held forms that were discarded near the trash.

  
_We who were but youths at some point start to change into young adults._  
_Growing old, one day we rot away like fallen leaves with not a soul in the world knowing of our existence..._  
_Obtaining an immortal body, and living our whole existence without dying…_  
_...I’m just daydreaming about these kinds of science fiction situations._

Iruma couldn't help but laugh hollowly as her pregame was getting wasted near the sewers. She also had forms, in messy, but eligible handwriting. Iruma barely remembered, a constant failure she was. Not even passing any sort of schoolwork. She still wished she saw Gonta again. She glanced at her pregame and sighed. She was like this despite the good family she has. Heck Iruma's pretty sure she's the only one who doesn't have sh**ty parents.

  
_I couldn’t care a bit if I died,_  
_But I’m wanted alive by the people around me_  
_Living on carrying such contradictions... I think I’ll get yelled at._

Shuichi stared as his pregame mumbled excitedly as he quickly signed his forms. Kokichi was also with him signed forms in hand and trembling, Kokichi was crying, not that Shuichi's pregame noticed.

 

He heard those voices again. Those of the personalities he come to love and care for.

  
_"Please correct what is right."  
"Live if you do not want to die." _

 

He saw Ouma stare at him happily as they played their last game with the knife. Kokichi smiled at him sadly, Shuichi finally understood Kokichi's veil of lies, only after it was too late.

  
_“If we’re going to end up sad and if that’s fine.Then you gotta laugh alone forever”_

Kiibo ran through his thoughts. His memories being rebooted before the final execution, he saw the faces, of all of his friends and classmates. All of them holding forms as Tsumugi happily took them. He saw Kirumi smile sadly at him. Kokichi looked visibly shaken, terrified even.

  
_We are hated by life itself._  
_Without even grasping the meaning of joy, we just hate the hand life has dealt us_  
_and merely curse our pasts._  
_We are hated by life itself._  
_We who simply like the idea of the word “goodbye” a little too much, with no knowledge of a true farewell_

_Are hated by life itself._

Maki stared at her counterpart as she held onto the forms, outside a small building. She was smiling, she laughed mockingly as she cried out.

  
_“Happiness, farewell, affection and friendship  
They’re all goods that can be bought for money… within jokes made by comical dreams.” _

 

Rantaro looked at himself as he knew the path he would end up taking. He sadly smiled as he looked at his old self talking with Tsumugi. He closed his eyes.

  
_I might just die tomorrow you know,  
Everything might just end up being for naught. _

 

Shuichi, Maki, and Himiko stared up at the dome above them. The light glowing as it shined through the hole Kiibo made. It was finally over, this cursed cycle.

  
_Morning and evening, spring and autumn_  
_Unchanging, someone dies somewhere._  
_I don’t need dreams or even a tomorrow._  
_If you’ll have lived on then that’s all I need._

Shuichi, Maki, and Himiko stared up and shouted to the sky.  
_“Yeah... That’s actually what I want to sing about!”_  
  
_Hated by life itself_  
_In the end, we’ll die anyway_  
_You will, I will, one day all of us will rot away like fallen leaves._

 

They run to the opening, looking for the world that awaited them.

  
_But regardless, we live on frantically--_  
_Shouldering our lives, frantically, we live--_  
_Killing, struggling, laughing, shouldering it all_  
_Living, living, living, living-- just live._

_LIVE!_

**Author's Note:**

> Here are some links to two versions of the song. 
> 
> This one is sung by Mafumafu: https://youtu.be/iFbUvaUGMFQ 
> 
> And this one is for the original sung by the vocaloid Miku, who is pitched to sound like her counterpart, Haku: https://youtu.be/w6gV6OSaahg 
> 
> I suggest you check both out. 
> 
> Comment and review please, have a great day.


End file.
